sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
No Ordinary Ranger
No Ordinary Ranger is a crossover Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/H2O: Just Add Water Fanfiction written by Mina A. Synopsis Emma Gilbert, cousin to Blue Ranger Billy Cranston, moves to Angel Grove, California when her parents' jobs relocate them from Australia. She's introduced to the rest of the rangers; Tommy, Kimberly, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha, and is warmly welcomed into the group of friends. However, the secret of them being power rangers is kept from Emma, who is also keeping a secret of her own; that she's a mermaid. When villainess, Rita Repulsa, sends her monster, Katastrophe, to steal the pink power-coin from Kimberly, Emma slowly starts piecing things together when she witnesses the theft and sees the adverse effects it has on Kimberly. She admits she knows her cousin and his friend's secret and helps retrieve the power coin from Rita and Zedd, leading her to ultimately take up the mantle as the Pink Ranger. Emma takes to her role as the new Pink Ranger quickly, but disaster strikes when Rita and Rito's father Master Vile moves in with them (much to Lord Zedd's chagrin). Vile seeks the legendary Zeo Crystal, a relic that he wants to use to destroy the Earth, and it takes all of the Rangers' powers and skills to foil his plans. In order to keep the Zeo Crystal out of Vile's hands, it is shattered into five Sub-Crystals that are cast across the world. Furious at the loss, Master Vile retaliates with a crushing blow by using his Orb of Doom to reverse time on Earth. Now helpless and powerless children, the Rangers can do nothing as Master Vile prepares to launch a final assault on Angel Grove. When Emma travels through a portal to retrieve her Zeo Sub-Crystal, it takes her to a familiar place where she first discovered that there was magic in the world; Mako Island. While on her quest, she meets an old friend that shares her magical secret. Characters Rangers * Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (White Ranger) * Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Red Ranger) * Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Black Ranger) * David Yost as Billy Cranston (Blue Ranger) * Karen Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Yellow Ranger) * Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Pink Ranger) * Claire Holt as Emma Gilbert (Pink Ranger; Kimberly's successor) Allies Civilians Villains Episode List Trivia * "Cousin Emma" takes place during the events of the MMPR season three "A Ranger Catastrophe parts I and II" episodes. ** This marks the first appearance of Claire Holt as Emma Gilbert. ** Although she's unnamed in this episode, it also marks Catherine Sutherland's debut as Katherine Hillard, who remains a minor character for the remainder of the series. ** It also marks the story arc that sets up Kimberly's (Amy Jo Johnson) departure from MMPR, and what ultimately leads to Emma taking up the mantle as the next Mighty Morphin' Pink Ranger. ** During the ending scene, Emma wears the same dress she wore in the H2O: Just Add Water episode "Moon Spell". Coincidentally, the dress is pink; another allusion to her upcoming Ranger status. * "Ninjas at the Beach" is based on the events of the MMPR season three episode "Changing of the Zords Part I" ** Emma spends more time in mermaid form during this episode than human form. ** As a mermaid, Emma uses her powers to aid the Ninja Rangers in their fight against the Tengas. Only the Blue Ranger (Billy) seems to notice the forming ice, but quickly dismisses it. ** Emma also witnesses Katherine take the Pink Power Coin from Kimberly's bag; a fact she would confront Katherine about in the next chapter "Saved by the White Ranger", and inform the rest of the rangers during "A Different Shade of Pink". ** At the end of this episode, Emma learns that her cousin and his friends are the Power Rangers, a fact she'll tell them during "A Different Shade of Pink" * "Saved by the White Ranger" is based on the events of the MMPR season three episodes "Changing of the Zords Part II and Part III" ** Emma is shown working at Ernie's Juice Bar, This is a callback to her having a job at the JuiceNet Cafe in H2O: Just Add Water. ** Once again, Emma wears the color pink, alluding to her upcoming Ranger status. ** Emma's distrust of Katherine grows. * "A Different Shade of Pink Parts I, II, and III" are all based on the MMPR season three episodes of the same name. ** It is established in Part I that it's been three weeks since Emma moved to Angel Grove. ** Part I is the first full moon Emma experienced in Angel Grove ** Part I is the first time Emma is not featured in full mermaid form. However, when she saw the moon's reflection, she saw the upper part of her mermaid self, with an undertone of pink in her hair. *** This foreshadows that once Emma becomes the Pink Ranger, when she's in mermaid form, her hair will have the pink undertone layer. ** Due to the effects of the full moon in Part I, Emma's powers increase when she sees Katherine at the juice bar. She blames her for Kimberly's weakened state and uses her powers against Kat. ** Part II picks up shortly where Part I left off, with Emma and Kimberly arriving at the Hospital. ** When Emma confronts Katherine in the waiting area, she's again under the influence of the Full Moon, which links her personality with her Hydro-Cryokinetic powers. It's shown off-screen that Rita witnesses this and decides that she wants Emma's powers for her own. ** Emma also references the H2O: Just Add Water character Charlotte Watsford, comparing Katherine's attempts to steal Tommy from Kimberly to Charlotte coming between Cleo and Lewis in season two of Just Add Water. *** When she mentioned it "didn't end well Charlotte", it's a reference to the Just Add Wate''r season2 finale when the girls (Emma, Cleo, and Rikki) used their combined powers to throw Charlotte into the Moon Pool, thus taking away her mermaid powers permanently. ** Emma reveals she knows Kimberly, Billy, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha are the Power Rangers. She also reveals it was Katherine who stole Kimberly's power coin. ** Emma spent the majority of this episode in human form, only transforming into a mermaid in the last scene. ** Part III takes place a few moments after where Part II left off. ** After the Rangers leave the Command Center, Alpha and Zordon discover Emma's mermaid identity and conclude that is why Rita and Zedd want her. ** When captured by Rita and Zedd, Emma taps into the power of the moon itself to amplify her Cryogenic powers, thus aiding in her escape and taking back the Pink Power Coin. ** Emma reveals she's a mermaid to Kimberly, and helps her gain confidence to compete in the Pan Global Trails. ** Emma succeedes Kimberly as the new Pink Ranger in this episode. * "Rita's Pita" is based on the ''MMPR season three episode of the same name. * "Mermaid's Choice parts I and II" are original chapters, revolving around the plot of Emma struggling with telling the other Rangers that she is a mermaid. Category:Mina's Stories Category:Mina A. Fanfictions Category:H20 fanfiction Category:Power Rangers fanfiction